


Car Ride

by heavensgirl



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensgirl/pseuds/heavensgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm flattered, Claire. You didn't need to do that to impress me, you know. You've done that a long time ago."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Ride

**Author's Note:**

> HEAD CANON: What happened during the car ride after the “consulting” between Claire and Owen (before they arrived at the Indominus Rex’s paddock)?
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies… a.k.a I don’t own Jurassic World. If I did, I’d be stinkin’ rich right now.
> 
> WARNING: There’s some cussing.

Claire tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited for Owen Grady to join her in her car. As a request from Simon Masrani, she had driven all the way to his bungalow and asked the raptor trainer to inspect Paddock 11 for any possible issues. She wanted the paddock to be in excellent condition before they opened it to the public.

Owen emerged from his trailer, sporting a blue button down shirt and brown vest that didn’t look like it’s been washed for a while. Claire bit back a groan and hoped that he didn’t smell like how he looked. Oh, he was an outdoorsman, alright.

There was a sly look on his face as he approached the car. Claire’s face remained impassive and uninterested as Owen settled on the passenger seat. He adjusted the seat by sliding it backward (rather loudly, too) and reclining the backrest. Claire gritted her teeth, peeved that Owen didn’t have the courtesy of asking her permission first.

Owen must have sensed her displeasure. “Sorry… should have asked first, huh?”

What was with that smug smile on his face? Claire roller her eyes and started the engine. This man really enjoyed getting on her nerves.

The first ten minutes of the car ride was quiet, which made Claire relieved and thanked the heavens that her passenger was not making any more attempts at annoying her.

Owen cleared his throat.

Damn it.

“I saw what you did back there.” Without looking at him, Claire could tell he was smirking.

She _refused_ to look at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” It was true; she didn’t.

When he didn’t reply, Claire made the mistake of looking to her right. She hated to admit it, but for a few seconds she wondered why he didn’t make a smart comeback to her earlier statement. Stupid curiosity…

Owen was watching her, a smirk on his face. When he noticed Claire briefly glance at him, his smirk turned into a full-fledged grin. His green eyes twinkled in mischief before he rested his chin on one of his hands as he continued to stare at her.

Oh shit, Claire knew that look. It was one of those looks that showed Owen was up to something. And when he’s up to something, it usually ended up with her being irritated at him.

“I saw the way you fixed your hair just before you started to… _consult_ with me.”

What, _that_? He noticed that small detail? What is with this guy?

“What’s the big deal? There was hair on my face,” she finally said.

“You like to make impressions, Claire.”

“I’m a professional, it’s what I do. You, on the other hand, should learn a thing or two about professionalism.”

He was unfazed from her attempt at criticizing him. “I’m flattered, Claire. You didn’t need to do that to impress me, you know. You’ve done that a long time ago.”

“Who said I was trying to impress you?” Claire hissed, channeling her annoyance by stepping on the gas. They were on an unpaved road that was hardly used by other vehicles, so she didn’t care if she was over the speed limit at the moment. Why the hell was the paddock so far away? She wanted this car ride to end as soon as possible.

“You’re tense, Claire. Did I say something wrong?”

Claire was sure her nostrils were flaring from anger. “Please be quiet. I like to drive without any distractions of any kind.”

Instead of listening to her request, Owen shifted in his seat so his arm was resting on the center console of her car as he continued to gaze at her. Claire was surprised at how good he smelled, not at all what she assumed earlier. Their proximity sent a shiver down Claire’s spine; horrified, she realized it wasn’t out of disgust or fear but from anticipation…

Claire bit her bottom lip, trying her best not to be distracted by how close Owen was sitting next to her. She glanced at her GPS; just eight more minutes until they reach their destination. Time always seemed to slow down when you want it to go by quickly…

She heard Owen inhale deeply. “Is that the same lotion you used on our date?”

“What?”

“Vanilla scented, right?”

“How did you-”

“Sorry… can’t help it. It’s a very distinguishable smell.”

Without leaving her eyes on the road, Claire pushed Owen by his shoulder until he was sitting straight and not leaning on the console. “Ugh, will you sit properly?!”

Owen chuckled. “You look cute when you’re flustered like that.”

“And you’re annoying.”

After five minutes of silence, Owen spoke again, “Do you know the phrase ‘opposites attract’?”

Don’t say anything, don’t say anything, don’t say anything...

Owen didn’t bother waiting for her reply. “I think it suits us,” he said.

Claire rolled her eyes. “Excuse me?”

Owen rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Last time I saw you, you said we didn’t have any attraction. But I beg to differ, Claire. It’s because of how different we are that makes us attracted to each other.”

“Speak for yourself.” Claire wasn’t sure how many times she rolled her eyes at him already.

“They way you looked at me when you made me change my shirt told otherwise.” He nudged her arm with his elbow. “You think I’m attractive.”

“Do you really enjoy provoking me?”

“Absolutely.”

“Ugh.”

Another minute of silence… Claire was relieved to see that their destination was less than a minute away…

“Are we there yet?”

Claire waited until she parked her car in front of the paddock to reply to his question. “Yes, now get going please.”

She sure was glad that car ride is over. All those questions and comments made her head spin.

Before Owen exited the door, he turned to Claire. “Hey, Claire?”

“What now?”

“Thanks for the ride. I hope you wouldn’t mind dropping me off at my place afterwards…”

Damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Short and funny. I wrote this on a whim because… Clawen (;
> 
> Yours Truly, HG


End file.
